Devil's Children
by CeruleanShockwave
Summary: What if Yukio hadn't been weak in the womb? What if both twins inherited Satan's powers? Shiro decides to make both Rin and Yukio exorcists from an early age. They become the perfect team, each backing up the other. But when Yukio makes friends with the Kyoto Trio on his first day at True Cross while Rin's on a mission, it'll be a dangerous game keeping their secret. TEMP HIATUS.
1. One

**Hello, Asuna here!** **This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!**

 **In this story, Rin and Yukio look almost identical, except Yukio has glasses and moles.**

 **Japanese used: -kun: honorific, suffix used for boys of your age or younger (I think?)**

 **nii-san: older brother**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! I'm Okumura Yukio. Looks like we're seatmates this term." Yukio smiled at the boy who sat next to him. The boy had dark brown hair with a blonde streak cutting through the middle. _Rooster, Rin would've called him,_ thought Yukio amusedly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Suguro Ryuji." the boy replied, smiling slightly.

 _Suguro? As in Tatsuma Suguro? Must be._

"Would you like to have lunch with me? This _is_ the first day, and people tell me I should be more outgoing." Yukio asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ryuji agreed. "Can I bring my friends?"

"You have friends already?" Yukio arched his eyebrow. "Though please do bring them."

"Oh, no, they're my childhood friends." explained Ryuji. "They're in this class, actually. The pink-haired guy is Renzo Shima, but you can call him Shima. This is Konekomaru Miwa." He pointed to Shima, who sat behind him.

 _Shima and Miwa, huh... these three are the Blue Night kids!_

"Hey!" Shima said, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Yukio."

"Same here," Konekomaru chirped.

"Likewise, Shima-kun, Konekomaru-kun," Yukio returned their smiles.

"So what's your favourite colour, Yukio?" asked Shima.

"Seriously, Shima?" Ryuji deadpanned.

"What? At least I _asked_ him something!" retorted his friend.

"It's blue." Yukio chuckled. "Yours?"

Shima pointed to his hair. "Why'd you think I dyed my hair that colour?"

"Because you were sick of the stereotypes that boys can't use pink and all that shit? Because you wanted to be noticed? There could be a million reasons, you know." Yukio replied. "It isn't necessarily that you like pink."

"Oy, Bon, looks like our new friend's just like you, mm?" Shima teased. "Don't forget about us when you're off with him!"

"Idiot," huffed Ryuji, or Bon, as was his apparent nickname.

"Who, me? That's impossible when I'm practically always around you. Some of that smart stuff has to have stuck in my brain!"

"You sound like-" Yukio stopped abruptly. He missed Rin too much to talk about him.

"Like who?" pressed Shima.

"Like my dad," he replied. _Good save_ , he congratulated himself. "He's just as goofy and crazy. So, I take it you're here to train as exorcists?"

"How did you - ?" spluttered Ryuji.

"My father told me a lot about the Blue Night in general. He referenced your family names in particular." Yukio replied.

Ryuji's eyes filled with hate and anger. Konekomaru's face fell.

 _I think I said the wrong thing_.

"I, uh… sorry."

"Don't – don't be," said Konekomaru awkwardly.

"I guess I should just stop talking now. I've always had a mouth too big for my own good, you know," Yukio muttered dejectedly, turning back to his desk.

 _I_ _always_ _say the wrong thing! Rin is so much better at making friends. I wish he were here._

"Hey, chill," Shima piped up. "It's okay. We'll be your friends, if that's what you're worried about!"

"You don't have to," Yukio murmured.

"We don't. But we will," shrugged Ryuji. "It isn't like you're the son of Satan or something."

 _You have_ _no_ _idea,_ thought Yukio wryly.

"Thank you," he said shyly.

"It's okay," replied Konekomaru, returning the shy smile.

Yukio felt euphoric. He'd finally made some friends!

* * *

Over the next week, the four became really close. Yukio found himself spending less time poring over books of medicine and more time being dragged around campus or participating in a joint study session with his three new friends – Yukio was terrible at algebra, while Ryuji could not make heads or tails of geometry (it was too simple, he argued), and Shima and Konekomaru just wanted to improve their grades.

But one thing Ryuji seemed to keep rehashing was the question of why the Exorcist Cram School hadn't started class yet. He wanted to become an exorcist as quick as possible, then kill Satan.

Yukio knew that that was impossible.

Why?

Because he and Rin were going to do it.

Shaking himself out of his daydream, he attempted to regain his focus. He really needed to listen, it was _algebra_!

Again, he wished Rin weren't out on a mission – he'd been away for three weeks now! Rin was amazing at algebra, and was usually the reason Yukio passed.

Yukio sighed, and did his best to listen to the teacher.

"Therefore, x equals 6," droned Mr Mato.

Suddenly, Shura rushed in, not bothering to acknowledge the teacher. She addressed Yukio directly.

"Yukio! Hospital wing, _now_! It's-"

Yukio was already on his feet, pulling his case out of his bag. He had a sinking feeling that he knew what it was. "He's back?"

"Yeah, and – it ain't good!"

"I'm coming," he told her, and muttering an apology to the teacher, rushed out.

* * *

Bon frowned as a pink-and-blonde-haired woman rushed in, yelling, "Yukio! Hospital wing, _now_! It's-"

What the hell? From the woman's tone, it seemed like they wanted Yukio to go check on a patient. Why would they need a _fifteen-year-old_ to do that? Surely there were more qualified people?

Yukio rose calmly, pulling out a small leather case from his bag. He seemed to know what was going on. "He's back?" he asked the woman.

"Yeah, and – it ain't good!"

"I'm coming," replied Yukio, muttered an apology to the teacher, and rushed out.

What the _hell_ was going on? Why did they need Yukio?

Bon scowled, making up his mind to grill his friend once he returned.

* * *

 **Pairings for the story –**

 **Rin/Shima or Rin/Bon?**

 ** _YUKIO/RIN is out of the question. Under no circumstances will I write Yukio/Rin._**

 **Anyhow, please leave me your thoughts and comments in a review!** _ **  
**_

 **~ Asuna**


	2. Two

**Oh my god –** _ **9 reviews, 10 favs and 11 follows**_ **for** _ **one chapter**_ **?!** **I love you guys!**

 **Just a ghost (guest): Thank you!**

 **Der Himmel: Thanks so much! And yes, Yukio will be paired up with someone - either Shima or Shiemi. (Please vote whom you'd prefer, everyone!)**

 **Elizabeth-chan mangalover: Aw, thanks a ton!**

 **xProblemChildx: Really appreciate it! The update's here :P.**

 **theLoverofAllThings: That's gonna be revealed in this chapter and the next one, just you wait and watch *grins*. And yes, Rin is also at True Cross. He got in with a scholarship, I won't say for what yet. (I've got a backstory on that planned though!)**

 **TickTockFollowTheClock: Thanks for voting!**

 **yananon: Thanks a ton! I laughed too while writing that bit. Rin/Yukio is just... repulsive to me. (No offence to the Rin/Yukio lovers!)**

 **Guest (guest): Aw, thank you!**

 **So, because of popular request (and because I love 'em) I decided to do RinBon as the main pairing! Sorry to those who voted Rin/Shima... I ship them too, but RinBon takes the cake for me. (Plus I get to write fluff scenes for them. Ah, fluff scenes!)**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Rin walked along the street, Kuro curled up inside Kurikara's bag so as not to seem too conspicuous. He mulled over the details of the mission in his head.

 _Exorcise a high-level demon – Astaroth-kin, species/name unknown – from the body of Iris Brown. Age – 48. Appearance – brunette, brown-eyed, around 5'6, moderately plump. Address – 409B, Hounslow Road, Hurn Court, London_

"Ne, Kuro," he muttered to his familiar, "When'd you think we'll be done with this mission?"

 _Two days, I reckon? With_ your _strength, Rin, easily one. But then again, we do tend to be a bit... destructive,_ echoed Kuro's voice in his head.

"True that," chuckled Rin.

In a few minutes, they reached the specified address. Rin rang the bell.

A tall brunette woman, skin pinched and flies buzzing around her, answered the door. Two large horns curved upwards out of her hair. Her once-plump cheeks were sunken, and she exuded a strong smell of rot. Coal tars flittered all over the apartment.

 _Oh crap,_ thought Rin. _It's not just any demon..._

 _It's Astaroth._

"How have you been, Little Prince?" smirked the woman. "Let's play."

* * *

Which is how Rin ended up coming to True Cross half-dead. He had managed to exorcise Astaroth from the woman's body, but it had been too late to save her – she'd been possessed for too long. He had been chased by so many demons all the way back to Tokyo that it was a wonder he was still alive.

Rin cracked one eye open to find Yukio leaning over him, hands blazing with Satan's flame. The blue fire, for some strange reason, always healed any wounds either twin might have. Yukio put it down to the fact that they were Satan's children – the flame recognised them as its master and, accordingly, healed them.

Rin agreed. Yukio was usually right about these things.

"Hey," he croaked.

Yukio's eyes snapped up to meet Rin's. "How are you feeling, nii-san?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I've been better," Rin tried for a smile. "But I'm good. I can go teach tomorrow."

"Nii-san, you should rest... but I won't be able to stop you whatever I do... and this'll heal you mostly anyway. The demon healing should take care of the rest throughout the night. But you're staying here tonight. And no going to regular class tomorrow. Okay?"

"Got it, got it..." groaned Rin.

Yukio smiled. "I've got to get back to class, nii-san. Please stay in bed. I'll know if you don't." His last words were followed by a chilling glare that Rin almost shivered at. _Almost._

* * *

Yukio ran back to class. It'd be lunch by now – he'd have to ask Ryuji and the others what he'd missed.

Carrying an egg wrap he stopped for a minute to buy at the cafeteria (Rin being out of action) he dashed to the place where his friends usually sat, only to find two glaring faces.

Namely, Shima and Ryuji. Konekomaru was just frowning.

"What. The. Hell?" Ryuji was the first to speak. "Why'd the pink lady want you?"

"Well..." Yukio hedged, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"You see, I've been interested in medicine from a pretty young age. I've decided to become a surgeon along with being... you know, so Shura-san often fetches me when an exorcist comes back to True Cross all bloody and beaten. She says it's good practice if I want to be a surgeon." The best lies always have an element of truth, Yukio supposed. Wasn't a bad yarn, judging by the understanding, ah-I-get-it-now looks on his friends' faces.

"So, can I sit?"

Shima moved over to create a space, and Yukio sat down on the grass.

"Did you hear Cram School starts tomorrow?" said Ryuji excitedly.

"Yeah," responded Shima, pulling a face. "So not looking forward to it. More work!"

"I don't really care so long as we start learning," shrugged Konekomaru. Yukio wholeheartedly agreed.

The four quickly slipped into their usual routine of chatting and joking, and Yukio soon found himself laughing like he never used to.

It was nice having friends.

(He almost forgot to ask about what he'd missed - luckily Ryuji filled him in on his own, passing him his notes so Yukio could understand.)

* * *

Yukio took a deep breath.

This was the day he started teaching at the Cram School.

He had taught Rin dozens of things, so why was he so nervous? It must have been because he was about to walk into a class full of kids his own age, who already knew him as their _classmate_ , and do a lesson on exorcism.

He tucked his tail around his body, doing just as Rin had told him, and sighed in relief. All hidden.

Now what to do about his ears? He brushed some hair forward, then surveyed the results in his compact mirror (he liked to be prepared, don't judge). Perfect.

His teeth? They weren't too noticeable – some people did have slightly sharp canines, after all...

Taking another deep breath to steel himself, he walked into the classroom and set his books down.

Dozens of familiar faces blinked up at him uncomprehendingly. He noticed Shura at the back, who waved lazily and grinned.

"Hello. I'm Okumura Yukio and I'll be your Demonology teacher this year," he said loudly, a hint of nervousness creeping into his brain.

Ryuji, Shima and Konekomaru stared. Sure the rest of the class was staring too, but not as hard as these three!

Yukio sighed mentally. How to deal with this?

He'd just have to tell them the truth (omitting a few important facts, of course) after class.

* * *

Yukio held the vial up and put a drop onto the trembling girl's finger.

Noriko Paku, her name was. He half-smiled. He didn't expect her to last a month, but who knew? Maybe she'd turn out to be the best of them all.

She jerked suddenly, as if seeing a ghost, and knocked the vial out of Yukio's hand.

 _Oh, God, no..._

A hobgoblin jumped down from the rafters, followed by another, and another, _and another._

Damn it, he was so screwed. His first class, and it _had_ to go like this, didn't it?

He pulled out his gun, muttering a few choice words under his breath that he'd heard Rin use.

* * *

"Look, guys," Yukio started. "I've been training to be an exorcist since I was seven. My adoptive dad - he's the Paladin. Shiro Fujimoto. And, well, I accidentally found out about exorcism because I eavesdropped on one of his weird meetings that I was curious about, so he decided to train me. I'm Middle First Class, in case you're wondering."

Ryuji's jaw dropped. Shima and Konekomaru just looked surprised.

Yukio sighed. "I'm - I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I wasn't supposed to."

"You must be the youngest ever to pass the exam," said Ryuji in awe. "A genius."

"Eh... not so much," Yukio shrugged modestly. "But yeah, I'm not that bad on-field."

"Then - then please help me. Help me defeat Satan. Help me stop his darkness." asked his friend earnestly.

Yukio looked into his dark eyes, seeing only resolve and readiness there.

 _We could... we could actually do this together. Me, Rin, and Ryuji._

Yukio grasped Ryuji's hand firmly. "I will. _We_ will."

* * *

Neuhaus sighed. "Looks like your Okumura-sensei will be taking this class, since I've been borrowing all of his so far."

Bon turned around and stared confusedly at Yukio, who seemed all too comfortable in his seat. "But - you've never missed a class yet!"

Yukio stretched lazily, an unfathomable smirk on his lips, as a tall black-haired boy with blue eyes that shone like the sky walked in. He wore a black coat and carried a large red bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ne," started a girl - Izumo Kamiki, Bon realized - "Isn't Yukio-sensei supposed to be teaching?" She shot said boy a look.

"Neuhaus-sensei never said _which_ Okumura," Yukio grinned.

"Anyway, I'm Rin Okumura, and I'm gonna be your self-defense teacher for the rest of the year." The man at the front - Rin, apparently - flashed a blinding white smile that had almost all the girls (and some of the boys) swooning. "But you can call me Rin."

Bon refused to admit that this guy was hot. Like, really hot.

No way in hell.

So he put his 'Stone Face' on - as Renzo had so kindly dubbed it - and stared straight ahead, tuning out Rin-sensei's good looks and focusing on his voice.

Dammit, how could any person be _so bloody sexy?!_ Bon wanted to scream.

This teacher was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **Please leave me your thoughts and comments in a review!**

 **Love,**

 **Asuna**


	3. Three

**I _definitely_ didn't expect this when I first started writing this story. **

**27 favs, 36 follows and 17 reviews for two chapters?! That's – I can't even! I swear I almost fainted when I saw it! Love you guys!**

 **Replying to the reviews –**

 **yananon: Thank you! I got the idea from another fanfic where I read the line 'a Demon King can be their own kin'. So the sensors detected a very powerful demon, kin of Astaroth, who actually _was_ Astaroth. I should've explained that earlier! **

**Der Himmel: Oh, thanks! Yeah I'm kinda leaning toward Yukio/Shima too *grins*. But I also love Yukio/Shiemi... so I haven't decided yet!**

 **Jacquelyn Frost: Aw, thank you! Rin/Bon is a confirmed pairing. I love them too much. And yep, I changed Chapter Two, so it's officially revealed - Rin's a teacher at True Cross!**

 **Ben Arclight Tuskumo: Thanks for voting!**

 **someonethe3rd: Aw, thanks! Yes I totally agree – though I used to watch the anime, I got too antsy waiting for the next bits and decided to read the manga online, so I understand. And oh my gods I can't thank you enough for saying my story rocks *blushes*! The Yukio making friends part; I wanted to have him socialize a bit, I guess. And yeah; whump Rin is just amazing. :D**

 **Loralie Gold Dream: Thanks for voting!**

 **pll539563: Thank you! Yeah, Bon is pretty OOC... I'm terrible with characterization. Though I will work on that. Thank you so much again, and I really enjoy your work!**

 **StarryFate: I agree on Yukio/Shima! And thank you so much!**

 **So because I wanted to, it's going to be a love... um, angle? Shima likes Yukio, who likes Shiemi, who doesn't really have a crush on anyone.**

 **Don't worry, the end pairing will be either Shiemi/Yukio or Shima/Yukio ;P.**

 **The big reveal comes in this chapter – what the _hell_ is Rin doing at True Cross if he's already graduated from Cram School? Read on to find out!**

* * *

Bon shook his head, irritated. He peeked at the seat to his left, noting that it was _still_ empty.

Ugh, was this guy ever going to show up? Didn't he know the importance of studying well?

To his right, Shima was nattering on to Yukio about something. The Okumura boy was listening carefully. You could practically _see_ Shima's joy at being paid so much attention by his crush.

 _So damn obvious,_ Bon thought. _Shima finally realized that boobs aren't everything, huh? Strange._

 _Anyway, is this guy ever even planning to come to school?_

As if on cue, a tall, black-haired boy slipped into the seat beside him.

Bon started when he realised it was Yukio's brother; the Defense teacher, Rin.

He'd have to confront his friend on that.

"Yo," Rin flashed a grin. "I'm Rin. Didn't catch your name in class yesterday! Though you seem pretty smart."

"Um, I'm Ryuji. Ryuji Suguro." Bon, almost against his will, blushed faintly.

Rin whistled sharply. "Whoa, Yukio never told me you were this cute! Hey, what's up with that?" he called to Yukio, who shot back, "Yeah, because my duty as a brother is to tell you about boys I don't even know if you'll consider cute."

"Well, it is!"

Bon swore right then and there that this guy was Renzo's new best friend.

* * *

Yukio tapped the board with his chalk, rambling on about plants and why they were important.

Rin yawned. All of this crap, he knew. He was only here to watch his younger brother stutter his way through teaching a bunch of hard-headed idiots...

Oh, wait. Yukio had been doing that for most of his life.

Rin would cheerfully accept the fact that he was most certainly a hard-headed idiot...

He'd even declare it proudly for everyone to hear.

Rin's focus snapped back to the lesson when he heard Yukio mutter, "Ugh,"

His blue eyes zeroed in on the demons swarming his little brother, but he made no move to interrupt.

Yukio was perfectly capable of dealing with a stupid bunch of Coal Tars, after all.

Rin yawned again and zoned out till he heard the bell ring.

Then he walked out of the class and hid behind a pillar, smirking to himself.

He couldn't wait to see how Yukio would, ah, _enlighten_ his friends.

Rin shivered at the very Mephisto-like thought that passed through his brain.

 _I've been spending too much time around that clown,_ he thought with a shudder.

 _It was his idea too that I –_

He was shaken out of his thoughts by a loud yell.

"What. Was. That?!" screamed a voice Rin had consciously committed to memory.

Rin smirked.

The cutest boy in the entire school, yelling at Yukio?

Rin couldn't wait to see his angry face! He bet it was even hotter than his scowl.

* * *

Yukio opened his mouth. "I can explain-"

Bon cut him through angrily. "The hell? How many secrets do you have? The fact that they wanted you to help treat someone, and you're our teacher, and you have this super-hot older-"

His eyes widened in alarm, and he flushed brilliantly.

"I mean, you have an older brother whom you never even told us about, and who's also a teacher!" he backtracked.

Renzo smiled a small smile.

Bon was in love. It was kinda cute, really.

Sure, Renzo agreed that Rin was pretty damn hot, but he only had eyes for the younger Okumura.

"Yeah, Rin won't shut up about how cute you are," Yukio laughed.

That sound, in itself, made Renzo want to grin like an idiot and drag Yukio off to somewhere, preferably a closet.

He settled for a cheeky smile that wouldn't seem out of place at all, considering the not-really-façade he'd built, though his cheeks was burning... with rage at Yukio for not telling them anything, of course. Definitely not a crush. Nope. No way.

"Shima?" Bon asked, waving a hand in his face. "You okay?"

Renzo barely heard him, still lost in thoughts of Yukio Okumura and him in a closet. Preferably with swollen lips.

"Shima!" Konekomaru yelled. "Boobs!"

Renzo heard a distant echo that sounded somewhat like 'boob'. What even was that? It sounded familiar…

Stupid cute best friends turned teachers wrecking his rep as a non-sappy womanizer and making him forget what boobs were.

"Wow," muttered Bon, giving Konekomaru a perplexed look. "He must be really out of it!"

Yukio took advantage of his friend's surprise to disappear around the corner.

Only after Renzo had come out of his stupor did he notice that the younger Okumura was gone.

"... Bon?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Yukio?"

* * *

 _The previous day_

Rin ran a hand through his hair.

"Yukio..." he moaned into the phone. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean, what do I do?" Yukio asked, amused.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Rin sat straight up and shot his twin an unseen glare.

"What do you mean, what do you mean, what do I mean?" Yukio said innocently.

Rin continued to glare. "Shut up!"

"I could do this all night," he smirked.

"Well, I can't. It's about tomorrow. I'm gonna _teach,_ Yukio!"

"Yeah, so what? I survived," Yukio said, quirking an eyebrow.

" _Did_ you now?" Rin made his tone sarcastic. "Because I'm pretty sure your empathetic side didn't! The kind, caring otouto-chan _I_ know would never, ever let his nii-san down in a situation like this!"

"Where'd you learn such a big word, nii-san?" Yukio asked.

"Meanie," pouted Rin. "Just so you know, I'm pouting."

Yukio scowled. His brother's pouting face was too damn cute to resist.

"Nii-san…" he warned, the image of Rin's puppy face entering his brain. His brother's already large blue eyes would fly even wider, and he would give Yukio the look of a kicked puppy.

 _How the hell did I miss this? Damn, I wish he wasn't coming back tonight!_

"Come on," Rin pleaded. "Please?"

Yukio caved, raging at Rin on the inside. That face… he swore to God that _that_ would be the thing that killed Satan (and probably everyone else on this earth). _No one_ could bring themselves to so much as _think_ of harming Rin when he had that face on, damn it! Yukio would bet all his money that not even the Lord of freaking _Demons_ himself would be able to withstand it.

 _Present_

Ah, the puppy face. Yukio briefly wondered if he could get Rin to use it on Mephisto, just to get a rise out of the ass.

On second thoughts... yeah, no. Rin would be all too ready, but it would somehow backfire on Yukio himself.

Yukio frowned. He _hated_ his life. Well, at least he had Ryuji and the others.

Wait... _Ryuji._

Rin already liked the guy. And he'd be perfect test material!

Yukio's eyes brightened as he concocted his plan.

Tomorrow was going to be so funny.

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter is kind of disjointed, I know... But I wanted to post** _ **something,**_ **damn it!**

 **Love you guys, and please review/fav/follow if you liked it...**

 **Asuna**


	4. Four

Rin, clad in only a pair of loose black board shorts, shook his head.

"Nope. No way." he said firmly. "Yukio, it would ruin my chances with the guy!"

"I'll set you guys up if you do this for me," Yukio offered, drawing his knees up beneath him. He was sat very comfortably on his bed, and he had no plans of getting up any time soon.

"He already finds me annoying! I need to show him my best game, and playing a prank isn't really going to help! And I remember the last time you tried to set me up. It. Was. A. Nightmare!" Rin lamented, tugging on an aqua-blue shirt.

"Okay, so I'm not the best at setting up people," Yukio acknowledged with an inward cringe – Rin was the one who had gone through it, but even Yukio, the perpetrator himself, had seen that it had been a disaster. "But come on! When have I ever wanted to play a prank?"

"That is true." Rin seemed to be considering it.

"Please, nii-san?" Yukio begged, knowing exactly what to say to push Rin into doing it. He put his hand to his heart and threw the other one out, speaking in an overly dramatic voice. "I'll be crushed if you don't. People already say I've grown up too soon – if you deny me this, I won't be able to ever even experience the joys of childish fun and immature hijinks-"

"Cut the crap, drama queen," Rin caved, letting out a long-suffering sigh. "I'll do it, I'll do it! But I never want to hear this kind of bullshit out of you ever again, Yukio, do you hear me? Seriously, immature hijinks?" He muttered the last few words under his breath in an exasperated tone.

"Yes! You're the best big brother ever!" Yukio cheered, knowing this would only serve to further push Rin into complying with his plan.

"Seriously, when have you ever wanted to be a kid?" Rin said in exasperation. "I'm starting to think I liked the old you better."

"You know you love me…" singsonged Yukio.

"Do I now?" A hard stare came his way.

"You seem to, at least."

"Well, then I've clearly made some bad decisions in my time." groaned Rin.

"Not going to dispute that one." Yukio was enjoying this way too much. It was fun being on the other side for once! This must be why Rin was always teasing him!

"You're an ass."

"I can't possibly be one, I'm sentient after all,"

"Oh, shut up!" Rin threw a pillow at Yukio, who ducked expertly.

"I'm turning in, nii-san. Thanks for agreeing, and good night," Yukio said cheerfully, lying down before tucking both pillows securely under his head. He knew there would be no way Rin would come near him – he kept his guns under the pillows, and let's just say Rin had had a (not very enjoyable) prior... encounter with them.

The older Okumura sighed ruefully. He'd have to go pillow-less tonight.

No way was he going near Yukio's head when he was asleep ever again. He did value his life, contrary to popular belief!

So, with another rueful sigh, he flopped onto simply balled up an extra comforter and tried to pretend it was his über-comfy pillow.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rin woke to the sound of his phone ringing in that annoying way. (Why had he ever let Mephisto near it? Stupid idiot changed the default ringtone to Jingle Bells, and Rin had no idea how to change it back to normal. Yukio wouldn't help either.) He let out a groan as he picked it up. Lucky Yukio. Damn kid slept like a log. He wouldn't wake up if he was caught in the middle of an earthquake. Unless you actually screamed in his ear that there was an earthquake.

 ** _Dad_**

 ** _Accept | Decline_**

 _It's three am, what does he want?_ Rin thought in irritation. He hit accept and held the phone up to his ear.

"What is it, old man?" he asked grumpily.

"Rin, listen to me very carefully."

Shiro's voice was unusually serious, and Rin sobered up instantly, all traces of sleep or grumpiness gone.

"What is it, Dad?"

"I have a mission for you and Yukio. There are a bunch of demons creating a ruckus near the Bamboo Forest in Kyoto. They're a mix of Lucifer's, Astaroth's and Amaimon's kin. Try to find out why they're causing the disturbance there, of all places. It could be nothing, or it could be very serious. Use any and all weapons at your disposal."

"Dad, does that mean..."

"Do what you have to. That includes your flames. And be careful. I hear that they're being led by a pack of about fifteen Naberius."

"Um... _what_?!" Rin's jaw dropped. Fifteen Naberius? What the hell?

"A whole pack. Yes. Most likely they were created aeons ago and are now working under the command of Astaroth, or maybe Satan himself. Take caution, Rin. I want you two to be safe. I can't have you dying on me, now can I?" The words were said light-heartedly, but Rin knew all too well what being an exorcist meant. You could die anytime, anywhere.

"Right. Not dying. On that." he joked weakly.

"Later, Rin. Remember to file the report this time, okay?" There was a teasing tone to Shiro's voice, but Rin sensed the worry lying under it.

"You bet. Later, dad!" Rin hung up and walked over to Yukio's bed.

"Wake up," he yelled into his twin's ear. "The dorm is on fire!"

Yukio shot straight up, face rumpled with sleep, but eyes sharp with alarm. "What – how – where's the fire?!"

"Chill," Rin laughed at the expression on his face. "I'm joking."

"Why did you wake me up then?" Yukio whined. "It's three in the morning, Rin! You know I hate getting up early, but six is at least a human time for some people, so I can roll with that. But it's practically midnight. And it's a Saturday too!"

Rin dropped the grin. "We've got a mission. Dad called. He says that we've got to go to the Bamboo Forest in Kyoto. There's a pack of around fifteen Naberius heading a horde of other demons, mainly Lucifer, Astaroth and Amaimon's kin. We're supposed to get there and find out why they're causing a ruckus."

Yukio's reaction was akin to his own when he had heard the news.

" _What_?" he asked disbelievingly. "Fifteen Naberius? You've got to be shitting me!"

"I shit you not." Rin shook his head gravely. "That's what Dad said. He also said to use any and all weapons we've got. That includes... you know."

"Wow." Yukio muttered. "It's that bad?"

"Must be. Now come on, let's get ready!" Rin bounced off the bed and shrugged off his blue shirt that he'd slept in, switching it out for his trademark black shirt, blue jeans and black leather jacket. He slung Kurikara over his shoulder and picked Kuro up from his position curled up on the floor.

Yukio had changed too, slipping into a clean white shirt and a pair of black jeans and sliding on a dark blue jacket. His guns were holstered at his hip, carefully hidden by the jacket, but Rin's trained eyes, so used to seeing Yukio wear these clothes, picked out the weapons instantly.

"No trench coat?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Nope," Yukio said with a shake of his head. "We're going to have to go through a city, right? So I'll have to look like a normal teen. Plus I like these clothes. Same reason you didn't wear one, right?"

"Yeah. I only ever wore that thing to look cool while teaching anyway." Rin stuck out his tongue.

Yukio laughed. "Should've expected that from you. Ready?"

"I can't wait." Rin said eagerly. "I miss fighting with you!"

* * *

Bon rubbed his sleep-crusted eyes and put his hand out, searching blindly. "Ugh, where are you," he yawned, reaching for the bottle of water he always kept on his bedside table. He'd found that a sip always helped when you woke up in the middle of the night.

His fingers brushed a cool, curved plastic surface, and he let out a pleased grunt, grasping the bottle, sitting up in bed proper, uncapping it and taking a long, rehydrating drink.

"Bon?" murmured Shima groggily. "You okay? It's, like, three in the morning,"

"Yeah, all good." Bon replied. "Go back to sleep,"

"Follow your own advice," Shima shot back, and Bon heard his bed creak as he turned over, presumably to continue sleeping.

Bon recapped his water bottle and placed it on his little table again. He lay back down, but somehow, the water wasn't working. Drinking some usually made him fall back asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but today… he couldn't shake the feeling of unease that coursed through him.

 _Something's not right… is that a sound I hear? Coming from the abandoned boys' dorms? But… no one lives there! Except for Yukio and Rin…_

Bon peeked out through the window, and his eyes widened when he saw a light on in the abandoned dormitory. He frowned. "Renzo, do you hear that?"

The pink-haired boy had raised himself up on his forearms and was looking at Bon curiously, though the drowsiness was still there. "Hear what?"

"Listen," Bon hissed.

Faint sound wafted out of the abandoned dormitory. It sounded like two people were talking. The boys couldn't make out exactly what was being said, but they both had the same thoughts.

 _Yukio and Rin… we've got to go help! They could be in danger!_

Shima was already on his feet, pulling K'rik out and sliding a shirt on (he slept shirtless). Bon reached for his bazooka, but Renzo stopped him. "No time! Just grab these," he hissed, handing Bon a pair of knives.

Bon gripped them securely in both hands and opened the door quietly so as not to wake Konekomaru. His friend had always been a heavy sleeper, but Bon didn't want to take a chance.

They both forgot the most important fact of all: Rin and Yukio were both trained exorcists and could probably handle themselves easily; but they themselves were untrained Exwires – though still good in combat – and would have a far harder time against any intruders.

* * *

The two boys slipped quietly down the corridors and out of their dormitory. They carefully walked down the path to the old boys' dorms.

"Do you think-" murmured Shima, gesturing to the light that could be seen from the window.

"I don't know," whispered Bon back. "We should just wait out here."

Shima nodded in acquiescence and slipped around the side of the old, ramshackle building. He held up K'rik in a defensive position, and looked furtively around. Bon slid into place behind him and muttered, "You trying to copy James Bond?"

"Very funny," replied Shima. "Really, you should be on a comedy show."

"Oh, shut up," Bon whispered.

They waited for fifteen minutes in silence, trepidation eating up their insides. What was wrong? The intruder… were Rin and Yukio all right?

Suddenly, Bon felt something cold and sharp touch his back. His eyes flew wide and he turned around.

"What the…" he gasped. Shima had turned too and was gaping at the sight in front of them.

For there stood a fairly tall man, dressed in some outrageously weird clothing. His hair was bright purple, he was wearing a top hat, he clutched a knife (that must have been what Bon had felt), and he looked absolutely and completely crazy. A mischievous grin decorated his features.

"Let's play a little game," he told the boys, grin widening.

Next to Bon, Shima gulped audibly.

"Dude," he muttered. "That's the headmaster! Sir Faust!"

* * *

Yukio snatched the ticket from Rin's hand, climbed onto the train and dashed to the back, sliding into the window seat in the last row and placing his bag on the seat next to him. The train was practically empty, it being four in the morning. They were very lucky to even have found a train to Kyoto at this time. Rin followed after paying for both his and Yukio's tickets, an amused smile on his face.

"Some things never change, huh?" he asked rhetorically, passing Yukio's bag back to him and sitting down.

"I like the window seat," Yukio said petulantly. "The view is nice."

"Why shouldn't you? It's kind of cute, actually. I mean, you only ever let your guard down like this when you're with Dad and me," Rin said, the amusement on his face changing into fondness. "It reminds me that you're still the younger one, that you're still fifteen, a kid really. You know?"

"Actually, I don't; I'll just take your word for it." Yukio said with a smile of his own. "Also, I'm not cute. And you don't get to call me kid. We're the same age!"

Rin put his arm around Yukio's shoulder. "I'm still older by a whole half-hour. And you are cute. It's my job to think that as a big brother!"

"Well, if you want to be the big brother that much…" Yukio trailed off, a glint in his eye that Rin did not feel at all comfortable with.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I am not going to do it." he declared.

"But you don't even know what it is!" whined Yukio childishly.

Rin caved, the fond smile widening. Anything was worth it to see his little brother act like the kid neither of them ever got to be.

"All right, what do you want?"

Yukio grinned and began. "Well, for starters, I want to begin planning that prank I wanted to play on my friends – your puppy face is really instrumental in that one, and…"

Rin listened peacefully. It didn't matter that this mission could be dangerous. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to waste his remaining time with Yukio being serious and worried about what was to come. He was just going to enjoy his time with his little brother.

* * *

 **So I realised that it's a pain in the bum to read a huge-ass AN before the chapter starts. So I'm gonna do them after the chapter. I made this one extra long for you guys! Be happy I'm even posting - I've been editing this on my iPad and I don't have cloud storage, so I had to copy-paste this entire thing into an old document already on here. And I had to insert the page breaks - what a pain when on an iPad!**

 **Thank you for the great response! Replying to the reviews…**

 **Der Himmel: I have no words! That's quite possibly the best compliment anyone has ever given me! Just for that, I'm dedicating this chapter to you!**

 **Jacquelyn Frost: Aww, thank you! Not much Rin/Bon this chapter :( it was mostly brotherly bonding… but I'll be adding a lot of that pair in the chapters to come! Actually this whole story was spawned from this one thought, "what if Rin had been a teacher at True Cross?" It was supposed to be a BAMF Kickass!Rin story, but I decided that I actually wanted to have a plot *grins***

 **And ooh, what's Mephisto gonna do to Bon and Shima? Wait for the next update to find out!**

 **Please review/fav/follow if you liked it!**

 **Love,**

 **Asuna**


	5. Five

Rin brushed away the hair hanging in his eyes and used the sheathed Kurikara to part the thick foliage. Yukio followed him, guns in hand, his dagger Seikatsu hanging at his hip.

"And you call me dense," Rin murmured in frustration.

"I don't get it. You _are_ dense, aren't you?" Yukio cocked his head, pretending to be confused. He _did_ get the joke, but a) it wasn't funny, and b) Rin hated it when people didn't understand his jokes – it was one of the only things that got a rise out of him.

"This forest is so dense, and – ugh, forget it. Jokes are better off unexplained and misunderstood than explained and unfunny." Rin proclaimed, and moved to part the foliage with Kurikara again.

"All your jokes are unfunny, nii-san," Yukio pointed out rather unkindly, and instantly felt guilty for it – ah, who was he kidding? He didn't feel a _shred_ of guilt teasing Rin like that. In fact, he rather enjoyed it on the rare occasions Rin gave him an accidental opening.

"Shut up, Yukio; not like you're any better," Rin grumbled, and continued pushing his way through the forest.

Yukio, watching closely, frowned when he heard his twin yelp and saw him fall forward.

"Nii-san!" he cried, and reached for his brother's collar, but Rin had already disappeared behind the wall of thick bamboo stalks.

A muffled, "I'm okay," reached his ears, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Just fell into a clearing."

Yukio moved forward carefully, using Rin's voice as a guide to where he was going, when he heard Rin again.

"Uh, Yukio?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we might have found our target."

Yukio took another step, pushing through the bamboo, and exited into a large clearing. Rin stood to one side, pointing at a large horde of demons clustered around one of the sides.

"Ah, shit," muttered Yukio, readying his guns. Rin took out his backup sword, Aoi, and fingered the knives he always kept at his belt.

"Ready?"

"Always,"

And they charged.

* * *

Bon sat uncomfortably in the frilly pink office, clutching a cup of hot cocoa, from which he hadn't taken a single sip, and wrapped in a purple blanket.

The first thing the Headmaster had done was provide them cocoa and blankets. Which neither he nor Shima would expect from the way he looked. There was a cunning _something_ in his eyes which Bon was not entirely comfortable with.

"Now, boys," the man himself, sitting across from them on another sofa, asked, hands clasped under his chin and lips in a sweet smile. "What were you doing at the abandoned boys' dorms so late at night – or should I say, so early in the morning? And that too, with weapons?"

"We – um, we heard a sound." Shima said nervously.

"And decided to investigate? My, my, what bravado!" Faust clapped mockingly.

"Um, sir, we thought something was going on. See, two of our friends live there and-" Bon tried to say.

"Two of your friends who are both fully trained exorcists and probably could handle themselves far better!" Faust cut in. "You two are just untrained Exwires who'd have trouble even fending off a few Coal Tars!"

Bon flushed. "We didn't think of that, sir,"

"Well, I'll have to punish you, won't I now? What a hard business! No, I think I'll lay off. After all, it's been a long, long night, and you two should get back to bed. It's not good for children to be up so late," he singsonged, and Bon wanted to punch him in the face.

"You are free to go," The Headmaster waved at the door, and the boys got up as fast as they could, dropping the blankets and cocoa and rushing out of the room.

Mephisto watched them go, quickly freezing time, picking up the cocoa mugs so they wouldn't spill on his new cashmere rug, and draping the blankets over the sofa.

 _Humans are so much fun,_ he thought happily to himself.

* * *

Rin swung Aoi around in an arc of silver. The blade, forged by a sprite who was loyal to the humans, did its job as a Demon Slayer sword well enough. It sliced cleanly through a squad of Hobgoblins who were idiotic enough to charge him without a weapon.

Rin snorted and looked over to Yukio, who was busy shooting Ghouls one after another. He seemed fine, so Rin turned back to his own fight –

 _Wait._

A black cloud was slowly taking shape behind his little brother. As Rin watched, half-focusing on killing demons, he saw little black specks come together to form it –

 _It's a Koks._ The answer came instantaneously to Rin, who thanked his stars that he had paid attention during the classes he had taken last year.

"Yukio, behind you!" he yelled, and his twin turned to see the dark monster behind him.

Yukio winced and stepped back, raising his gun. He fired once, but the shot was completely ineffective. It went straight through the demon's body.

 _Oh my god. It's… not corporeal. Which means…_

Rin felt cold dread rush through his veins. Koks demons were powerful and near-impossible to stop. And if they couldn't be beaten by gunfire or swords…

"Do it!" he screamed at his brother. "Use Seikatsu!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Yukio yelled back, shooting frantically at the demons clustering him from behind, and Rin saw clearly that he was favouring his right foot.

 _Damn, he sprained his ankle!_

"No, I'm not! Use it!"

Yukio's lips thinned for a moment, and then he drew the dagger from his belt.

And was promptly shrouded in a veil of blue flames.

The dancing azure fire covered his brother from head to toe. Two small horns sat atop his hair. His teeth, already slightly fanged, grew even more prominent. His eyes turned red, and his tail sprang loose.

Yukio growled lowly, raising Seikatsu, also wreathed in fire, above his head. He swung it down into the Koks' heart. The demon whined and then disappeared, leaving a pile of stinky demon guts on the forest floor.

And suddenly, shadows melted out of the bamboo stalks, forming into small demons.

The horde bowed deeply.

Rin sighed internally, knowing what was coming.

"Rin-sama, Yukio-sama, we did not know it was you," one began to say. "We are come to take you to your true ho-"

The demon never completed its sentence, for Rin had sent a knife whizzing through its chest. He quickly dashed over and retrieved it.

"Every time we tell you guys," Yukio sighed, a put-upon sound. "And you never, ever listen."

"We're. Not. Coming. To. Gehenna. Get it?" Rin said testily. He was not ready to deal with this kind of crap at five am. Not _remotely_.

And before the demons could utter a word, he had sliced cleanly through all of them, swinging Aoi around in a silver arc of destruction.

"Good job, nii-san," Yukio said with a smile, which quickly dropped when he saw where Rin was pointing.

"I think we found our horde of Naberius," Rin said grimly.

Yukio steadied himself and raised Seikatsu, Satan's blue hellfire still dancing around him.

"We need to take them down, right, nii-san?"

"Let's do this," Rin answered with a grin.

* * *

Bon rubbed at his eyes and sat up slowly, blinking. To his right, Shima stirred too.

"Huh – I – what _happened_ last night?" Bon said wearily.

"I – _yawn_ – have no idea," replied Shima sleepily. "A weird clown guy – the headmaster, I think, gave us cocoa and blankets?"

The memories flooded back into Bon's head like a storm, and his eyes shot open.

"Oh, god, what were we thinking?!" he yelled. "Rin and Yukio are both fully trained exorcists. We're just Exwires! They could beat an enemy easily, I guess, but us?"

Shima smiled a little. "Yeah, we're idiots,"

"Agreed." Bon nodded and got out of bed. "I'm going to go shower and stuff. See ya."

"See ya," Shima said and turned to his phone.

After a quick shower, Bon mulled over what had happened last night while he brushed. The toothpaste tasted overly sweet, and he spat it out, realizing it was Konekomaru's special strawberry one.

The headmaster had acted very weird. He was pretty eccentric, one could tell, but Bon got the feeling he was hiding something.

"Oi, you're taking forever in there!" he heard Shima yell and came back to reality.

Bon shrugged it out and washed his mouth quickly.

 _They'll be fine. I have class. I can't worry too much about it. They're fully trained._

And with that thought, he stepped out of the bathroom, got dressed and got ready to go, putting all thoughts of Rin and Yukio to the back of his mind.

(And if he'd gotten a nosebleed thinking of Rin's body in the shower, nobody needed to know.)

* * *

 **I know, I know, short chapter, sorry, guys! But I've been away at camp for a few weeks and before that I had finals! Sorry again! I love you guys.**

 **Chapter dedication to someonethe3rd, who said they wanted to see the brothers fight together. Hope you enjoyed it! More fight scenes are to come in the subsequent chapter(s)!**

 **Yukio Mustang: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **Also,** **hope you liked the RinBon, my friends!**

 **I realised it looks so bad when I say 'please review' because that's probably not gonna help, but I'm revisiting this after ages and all the other docs got deleted so yeah... but c** **onstructive criticism is welcomed with open arms!**

 **Love,**

 **Asuna**


	6. Six

Yukio staggered back, the surge of pure power that had flowed through him thus far suddenly evaporating as he put Seikatsu away, abruptly losing all the strength required to command the flames. He'd twisted his left ankle - the weaker one - while pivoting to shoot down a Coal Tar, and now it hurt like nobody's business. Yukio swore to God he was going to buy iron boots to keep his ankle straight - it kept getting sprained, but never at such a terrible moment nor so badly as now.

He stumbled back, crying to Rin, "Nii-san, I'll do what I can from here!"

"Yukio, you idiot, you're hurt!" Rin yelled back, slashing downwards and sweeping a Naberius out from under its legs. "Just stay back and out of the line of fire, but if you can shoot, I could use the help!"

Yukio shouted a "yes" back and aimed for a demon. He pulled the trigger, but no sound came out.

 _Seriously? Now?!_

He drew his other gun and shot, but no luck. In desperation, he checked the cartridges of both guns and rooted around in his pockets for the spares he always carried -

No, those were in his coat! How could he have been so foolish as to forget to put extra bullets in his pockets?!

Yukio winced at his own stupidity before collapsing onto his butt, balling his fists and re-drawing Seikatsu from his hip where he had sheathed it, his demon form instantly springing to life, and concentrated a few bursts of blue flame onto his ankle. The pain lifted instantly, but did not withdraw completely, and Yukio, already having known that his flames could only do so much, readied himself before preparing the new weapon he'd been working on the whole summer.

Tiny balls of flame materialized in his palms. Raising his hands and aiming for the demon pack, he shot.

The fire flew towards the demons and instantly vaporized at least three.

Yukio smirked. That was three down, not counting the two he and Rin had taken down while he was still standing, and the one Rin was currently fighting - without much luck, Yukio noticed with alarm. Rin was losing ground, his grip on Aoi faltering a little.

 _Stupid sweat problem!_ Yukio cursed Rin's ability to sweat more than humanly possible. Why, oh, why? At such a crucial moment especially! God, Rin needed to start wearing gloves. He'd look _so_ cool with fingerless ones, Yukio thought. It would totally add to the 'hot ripped bad boy' look Rin had going, what with that black hair and those eyes.

A pained yell as the Naberius landed a blow on Rin's side snapped Yukio back to the present, and he shouted, "Nii-san, you need Kurikara!"

Rin's back tensed, and he flipped Aoi to his other hand, reaching back for his sword.

And at the worst possible moment, the Naberius caught hold of his left wrist.

Yukio heard the snap all the way across the clearing.

"RIN!" he screamed.

Rin let out a sharp cry of pain, before slicing the demon's arm through with his other sword and dropping it. Fluid as quicksilver, he drew Kurikara - faster than he ever had, evidenced by his slight wince - he seemed to have been too fast and hit his elbow. Yukio mentally rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rin to hit his elbow at the worst possible time -

And then his brother burst into a blue inferno, suddenly towering over the horde of Naberius despite being 5'6 compared to their heights of six foot and above, who seemed terrified, cowering behind the largest one, who appeared to be their leader.

Yukio smirked. No doubt the elbow pain was gone, and his left wrist was also probably a quarter healed. Rin radiated pure power and absolute confidence, and any that dared stand in his way at this moment would undoubtedly die a painful death.

Rin stepped forward, slashing with Kurikara. Two demons died on the spot, and a third passed out from fear. Rin kicked at it, and it dissipated too.

" _Di_ _e,_ " he hissed angrily. " _You hurt my brother._ "

And with that, he swung a hand forward. A wave of roiling blue fire swept over the Naberius, incinerating at least four.

Yukio did the math quickly. There had been fifteen originally. Now four plus three were dead, and to that he'd add the three they'd taken down before he was pushed out of the fight, so that was seven plus three, ten, subtract that from fifteen, you get five left.

In his current state, Rin could take all of them easy.

Yukio sat back, cupping an imaginary bowl of popcorn, ready to enjoy the slaughter fest about to take place before him.

Really, nothing like a good bloodbath to start a Saturday morning. Perfect entertainment!

* * *

Shima held the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, I understand," he said robotically. "Of course. I'll have it done."

He heard a beep on the other end, signifying the line had been cut, and sighed in a put-upon manner.

 _Really, people are no fun,_ he thought. _So much work!_

How was he going to get all of this done along with schoolwork, Exwire duties, _and_ trying to get into Yukio's pants? Being him was tough.

Shima sighed and pocketed his phone, walking off to find Bon and Konekomaru. He felt like a couple of games of chess before he began working.

* * *

Bon twisted his mouth and moved his knight forward.

Shima swept it off the board with his bishop.

Bon moved a pawn.

Shima placed his rook a few spaces ahead and said, almost too smugly, "Checkmate,"

"Ah, I give!" Bon said in frustration. "You're too good at chess, Shima!"

"Why, thank you," Shima said with a grin. "Koneko, you want to play?"

"No, thanks," Konekomaru said from his place on the couch. He was curled up snugly, nose buried in a book. Bon squinted and saw the title: "Basic Biology".

Shima rolled his eyes and said, "You guys are no fun!" He then got up and went off to God knows where. Bon frowned; Shima'd been doing that a lot lately, but he brushed it off as another one of his friend's odd quirks.

"Oy, Koneko," he called to the smaller boy, who raised his head tentatively. "Want to study together?

"Sure!" Konekomaru beamed, before picking up a notebook, some pens, pencils, an eraser and a sharpener, and sitting down at the table. Bon went over to get the forgotten textbook.

They studied for a few hours, and Bon felt quite satisfied, but a little wistful. It was just like the old days, when he, Koneko and Shima used to study together, making notes and jokes and having a great time overall.

But this time, something was missing, and he knew exactly what it was.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's a short chapter, but I really wanted to have some Kyoto trio bonding, and some Kickass!Rin, so here you go! I'll be leading up to the actual plot in a couple chapters, but this one is important too, because it showcases the whole theme of my story - the bonds of friendship and family. Devil's Children (that's a placeholder title, but if you guys like it, I'll keep it! Please do vote!) isn't about Rin and Yukio's adventures together, or even Rin and Yukio and Bon and Shima going on double dates, but it's about how a brother is for a brother, a friend for a friend, and a family for a family. It's all about friendship and togetherness, and it was always intended to be that way.**

 **Of course, there will be fight scenes and a subplot besides the fluff (haha)! So please do enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed with wide-open arms!**


	7. Seven

**Note: The demon healing doesn't work as fast or as well because the powers were split between the boys, so yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor, merely an eighth-grade student whose only biological area of interest is in the sea, so some of my details** _may_ **be incorrect because countless Google searches on *spoiler* have proved fruitless. Please do tell me if there are any corrections! Also, I forgot to respond to the reviews! Sorry, guys! Will be doing so at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

The brothers had gotten out of the forest quite quickly, demon healing knitting them both back together reasonably enough for them to be able to stand. They currently sat outside the Kyoto train station on a bench while Yukio tended to his sprained ankle.

Rin winced. After Yukio had been taken out, he'd snapped and gone berserk, destroying the whole horde of Naberius. That had taken _quite_ the toll on his body.

"Ah, it hurts," he said quietly.

"Nii-san, are you all right?" Yukio said, concerned. He seemed to be done with his ankle, and bent over Rin, brushing his fingers lightly over his brother's wound. Rin had taken a nasty hit to the side when a demon swiped at him with its claws, but the pain, obliterated by the adrenaline rush, hadn't kicked in until after the fight.

"Relax, Yukio," Rin said with a light chuckle. "Just twinges a bit. We'll get back to True Cross and you can fix me up there, is that fine?"

"No." Yukio insisted. "I'm fixing you up right here, right now."

Rin could only nod at the fierce look in his little brother's eyes. Yukio wasn't backing down on this issue any time soon, that Rin could tell.

Yukio removed the bloody strip of cloth he had wrapped around the wound earlier as a makeshift tourniquet and peered at the gash, wincing a bit. He pulled a pair of tweezers from the tiny first-aid bag they had brought along and which, miraculously, hadn't been destroyed in the fight. Rin knew that Yukio preferred to use a scalpel for these kinds of injuries, but being on the move and having to be ready to fight any time didn't really leave his brother with very many options. Yukio was probably very unhappy at having to make do with the tweezers, Rin thought with a small smile.

"I suppose the stupid tweezers will have to do," Yukio said with a sigh, proving Rin exactly right and beginning to pick at the wound. Rin watched with narrowed eyes as Yukio's own eyes, so similar to his own, widened in shock and fear.

"Nii-san," he exclaimed worriedly. "The demon's claw - a little bit seems to have broken off and stuck in your wound! And I can't get it off with just tweezers!"

Rin smiled. "It's fine, Yukio," he said in a placatory manner. "We can wait, right?"

"I mean, I _guess_ we could, it's reasonably benign and shouldn't cause too much damage," Yukio said, dragging the word 'guess' out with a whine. "But, I want you to be okay as soon as possible!"

"Well, we were supposed to visit her house soon anyway. Why don't we take the train back, and you can get it done there? sShe probably has lots of supplies," Rin pointed out.

Yukio raised his eyebrows, but gave in.

Rin smiled at him before collapsing on the bench, suddenly light-headed. He heard a faint cry of 'Nii-san!' before blacking out.

* * *

Yukio's lips thinned in worry.

Rin had fainted onto the bench.

What was he to do? Not like he could get Rin out of there and to Shiemi's in a jiffy!

 _Damn, it's like the black cat crossing our path! Nothing's going our way - wait, black cat? Right, Kuro!_

Yukio summoned his father's familiar quickly and said urgently, "Kuro, can you get us to Shiemi's house in ten minutes?"

Kuro mewled in agreement. _Yes, Yukio, I can. Get on!_

The cat transformed, growing huge. Yukio slung Rin onto his back and climbed on.

Kuro shot off, darting over buildings like they were mere pebbles. Yukio didn't notice; he was too busy applying pressure to a comatose Rin's wound.

* * *

Shiemi lifted her pipe to her mouth and blew. The dart stuck in the small demon's bright viridian chest, and within a minute, it had disintegrated.

She smiled. Rin-chan and Yuki-chan would be proud. Her aim was getting better.

Out of nowhere, Nee-chan popped up, perching itself on her shoulder and screaming urgently.

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Shiemi asked it.

Nee-chan shook its head and jumped up and down, still yelling.

Shiemi got up, putting her blowpipe back into her pocket along with her darts and moving towards the house. Nee-chan agitatedly ran ahead, screeching. Once they were inside, it went straight to the front door and began banging on it. _Hard._ Shiemi winced a little; her mother had just had it fixed from the last time Rin-chan and Yuki-chan blasted through it.

"What could it be?" Shiemi murmured to herself, throwing open the door.

Rin slumped forward, pale fingers clutching the wooden frame. A large red stain covered his entire left side.

Yukio stood behind him, his face a picture of urgency, Kuro mewling worriedly on his shoulder. "Shiemi-chan, please let us in! I need to patch Nii-san up; he's lost a lot of blood! Do you have medical supplies?"

Shiemi gasped and stepped aside, letting the boys in.

 _My goodness, Rin-chan, what have you gone and done to yourself_ this _time?!_ she thought fearfully.

* * *

Yukio snatched up the scalpel from the tray of medical instruments Shiemi had brought him. Luckily he had had the foresight to store some at her house.

"God damn it, Nii-san," he muttered angrily. "How you get into these kinds of situations is beyond me, I think it's even beyond God!"

Yukio made a couple of careful incisions with the scalpel. He flinched a little when he saw the white tip of the demon's claw buried deeply in Rin's flesh.

He'd have to get that out before it caused any more damage. Yukio motioned Shiemi, who looked a little sick, out of the room. She scurried out quickly, not wasting a second.

Yukio grabbed the angled dental tweezers from the tray - he preferred forceps, but this _was_ a makeshift kit he'd put together for emergencies - and stuck them in, cleanly hooking the claw tip and yanking gently. The claw came out, covered in blood, and bright crimson fluid began to spill out. The flesh began to knit back together, but too slow. Blood poured out of the wound faster than Rin could heal.

Yukio drew his dagger again, concentrating the flame to his palms, and allowed the blue fire to rush over the gash. It began to patch up a little quicker, and bled slower, but it was still a liability.

Sheathing his dagger, Yukio applied pressure to either side of the injury as best he could, grabbing the gauze from the tray and wrapping the wound tightly. He tied the gauze and then some navy blue linen Shiemi had produced earlier (he would've preferred a lighter colour, but there were no other colours of linen that Shiemi owned) around the gash, breathing a sigh of relief when the linen came away dry to the touch.

Yukio's ankle suddenly made itself known, sending a bolt of pain through his body.

"Ouch," he murmured, sinking down into a chair. Sleep washed over him, and he yawned.

 _Just five minutes I'll close my eyes..._ he promised himself. _Just five minutes._

And with that, he fell into a deep sleep, head resting on his shoulder, quite an uncomfortable position to fall asleep in. He'd regret it when he woke up, but now he was too tired to care.

During his slumber, Yukio dreamt of yellow and green and a bright, sweet, high laugh that made him feel as if he were flying.

* * *

 **Yukio Mustang: Thank you!**

 **Der Himmel: Thanks so much! I had so much fun writing the fight scenes, so I'm glad you liked them!**

 **Reading Pixie: Aw, thanks!**

 **cassianaswindell123: Thanks for voting, but pairings are already decided... :( don't worry though, Shima is going to get PLENTY of love if I can help it!**


	8. A Note

**Hi, guys.**

 **So, uh, don't kill me - but this isn't an update.**

 **I've decided that I'm going to take a short break from this story, because... well, it wasn't really going anywhere. I didn't have a real plot, and I hate that. But I love it so, so much, and I really want to continue - only right now, I have no inspiration.**

 **So, here's the thing - I'm going to finish all 75 chapters of Daiki's Basketball, and then I'll come back. I swear.**

 **I'll come back, and I'll rework this story, and I'll make it something amazing.**

 **For those Kuroko no Basuke fans, I encourage you to try Daiki's Basketball. It's a concept I have never seen before :)**

 **I'm sorry, and to those continuous fans - yananon, Der Himmel, Yukio Mustang, and Jacquelyn Frost - thank you so much.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, who favourited, who followed!**

 **Please do continue to leave your thoughts on it and what parts you think I should keep.**

 **The wait might be long, but it is going to be a wait only.**

 **I'm sorry, and I love you all :33**


End file.
